Episode 9: The Coating that Colors the Mountain
The Coating that Colors the Mountain is the ninth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary The Aldini Twins, Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini are seen in a flashback in their hometown in Florence, Italy working for their father in their family restaurant Trattoria Aldini. They receive praise from the customers. However, one day, their father and uncle decides to send them to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy in Japan, shocking Takumi. Ultimately, Takumi with Isami following alongside him. At the present in the training camp, the Aldini Twins are passed by Hinako Inui. Hinako then agrees to accept the duel between Sōma Yukihira and Takumi and commences the duel. However, she cited that the loser will have to bow before the winner and call himself a loser thrice. After moments of thinking, Sōma then thinks of an idea and asks Megumi Tadokoro to gather half the ingredients he listed while he gathers the other half. As Sōma and Megumi searches for ingredients, Hinako asks a bunch of students to redo their dishes as their dishes fail to satisfy her. As time runs out, Takumi impatiently waits for Sōma, claiming that Sōma might not have time to cook his dish. With Sōma arriving, Takumi crushes Sōma's kaki seeds by frustration unintentionally. He later apologizes to Sōma. Sōma then replies that Takumi saved him the time for his cooking procedures, puzzling Takumi. Sōma then begins to cook his dish alongside Megumi. After finishing, they pass their dish to Hinako. Hinako then expresses her satisfaction for the dish and passes them. She then ends the test moments later as time runs out. Takumi then proceeds to ask the victor of the duel, Hinako then struggles to find an answer. Before coming to a conclusion, Kojirō Shinomiya phones her for being behind schedule, prompting her to rush to the bus, leaving the match to a draw and leaving Sōma and Takumi dumbfounded. Takumi, unsatisfied, challenges Sōma to a Shokugeki in the future should they ever meet again and leaves. Moments later, as the students gather into the bus preparing to return to the Tōtsuki Resort, Takumi ironically meets Sōma again. He then flusters into a corner in the midst of the awkward situation. Sōma and Megumi eventually meet up with the rest of the Polar Star who have passed their respective tests. They then proceed to rest but then are stopped by Hitoshi Sekimori, another judge, who gives the students a new assignment to complete, that is, to cook 50 steak meals for the members of a Bodybuilding Club, stressing everyone. Sōma eventually finishes 50 sets and proceed to head to the public bath to relax. He then bumps into Erina Nakiri who just departed the public bath herself... Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro's Char Okakiage Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Takumi Aldini Manga and Anime Differences *The flashback where the Aldini Twins were supposed to be recommended to travel to Japan to study in the manga was omitted from the previous episode and placed in this episode. **All the scenes in the extra chapter, Cuoco in Italia, featuring another flashback of the Aldini Twins is shifted to this flashback. **The Aldini Twins' father and his brother have more appearances and lines in this combined scene of flashbacks. *Kojirō Shinomiya is seen in his whereabouts in the anime when he phones Hinako Inui in the anime. In the manga, he can only be heard though the phone. *In the anime, Yua Sasaki is spotted sitting next to Megumi Tadokoro at the bus when they travel back to the resort. In the manga, it remains unknown on who sat next to Megumi. *When Sōma Yukihira travels to the public bath, he hums the ending theme, Spice, along with Erina Nakiri who is in the bath. *An additional scene is added after the credits depicting Kojirō's struggle to create a recette for his next class. Navigation zh:第9集: 點綴山林的彩衣 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Training Camp Arc